Jaune Arc: The Harem King of Remnant!
by ShadowK54
Summary: Jaune couldn't possibly ask for a better way to spend his highschool years than being surrounded by the plethora of lovely girls who were his classmates. Follow along as he fulfills his destiny as a man of the Arc family and conquers them, as well as others, to be his futures wives! Warning: Dumb, yet silly, Jaune X Large Harem lemon story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Hey Dad, look what I drew!" Said the happy voice of a six year old Jaune Arc as he ran up to his Father while waving a paper in his right hand. Julius Arc was watching television while sitting on their home couch prior to his son's arrival._

_Jaune's father chuckled as he saw his son run up to him when he entered the living room, turning off the tv so he can give the boy his undivided attention. "Ah Jaune, what masterpiece did you manage to draw up this time, my dear boy?" Inquired the bearded blonde father amusingly as he placed the remote down on the coffee table in front of him before he lifted Jaune up to bring his bottom over his left thigh when he came close enough._

_"This one!" Jaune replied as he turned the picture around to show Julius his latest work._

_Since Jaune was just a child, The picture was what one expected a child's drawing to be as it was a bit messily done. However, that did not mean that Julius couldn't see what his son had envisioned the image to be._

_"My my, would you look at that! It's beautiful, Jaune! I think this may be your best work yet! Oh, your Mothers and Sisters will absolutely love this when they see it, I bet!" Julius complimented chipperly as he took the paper gently out Jaune's small hands to get a closer look._

_"I hope so." Jaune replied in a hope fueled voice._

_The picture was what appeared to be a portrait, of sorts, of the whole Arc family on it. Colored at the top half of the image's background was the blue sky that had some clouds drawn at some areas and there were a couple of two curve birds placed beside the yellow sun that the boy had put at the top left corner. At the bottom half, there was a clear, green-grass field with some flowers sticking out of the ground here and there. Then at the very left end of the drawn field was a tree that had a few apples attached to it. Then at the center of it were the seventeen subjects of the drawing._

_Jaune had drawn him and his seven sisters as small stick figures while he had done up their single father and eight mothers as slightly taller stick figures. The children were all holding hands in front of their parents with stick Jaune in the middle while said parents did the same behind them with Julius in the middle of his wives. They were all drawn with a pair of dotted eyes and a happy thin smile curved on their round heads. The fifteen stick blonde females all wore white dresses while stick Jaune wore a white tee shirt and shorts. Meanwhile, stick Julius was wearing a similar colored tee shirt and pants._

_Julius grinned as he proceeded to admire the family picture that his son had made, he swears that his drawing abilities was getting better and better the more he kept at it, which made him very much proud to have Jaune as his son. However, a few moments into his admiring gaze, Julius couldn't help but begin to wonder.._

_"Hey, Jaune?"_

_"Yeah, dad."_

_"Tell me, do you plan to have a family as big as ours one day when you're older?" He questioned as he looked to his only son curiously while putting aside his drawing._

_"Mm-mm!" Jaune shook his head in denial as he smiled at his Father._

_Julius smally frowned at that response as he gave the boy a bit of disappointed stare. But Jaune was not done speaking yet as what he had gone on to say next would immediately rid his old man of his worries and have him grinning once again. His proudness for Jaune increasing as part of his reaction._

_"I plan to have an even bigger family than ours!" Jaune cheered as he threw his hands up in the air briefly._

_"Is that so? And how exactly do you plan to do that, my son? I'm curious." Julius scoffed in amusement as he scooted Jaune more up his lap._

_"Easy, I'm gonna get me a whole bunch of girlfriends when I'm older and make them all my wives! and then one day, we're all going to have lots of babies and raise them all together!" The boy answered with a beaming expression._

_When he was finished, Julius chuckled loudly as he nodded his head in approval. "That is exactly what I like to hear, my boy. Talk of wanting to uphold the legacy of all Arc men! And boy, from the sounds of it, you are really trying to surpass me."_

_"Mhm! I'm gonna be the 'Harem King of Remnant'!" Jaune said proudly as he pumped a fist in the air._

_The Father and Son duo shared a brief fit of light laughter before Julius spoke up again. "Well if that is the case, I sure do hope that you plan to add Pyrrha to your future harem there. I know for a fact that she likes you a lot. Also, her parents really won't stop badgering me and your Mothers about getting you two in an arranged marriage." He pointed out the last sentence with an exasperated sigh._

_"Pyrrha likes me?" Jaune inquired as he looked at Julius in surprise. It was a look that earned him a nervous sweat drop from his old man._

_'Geez, the boy talks about forming a harem of his own, yet he can't tell whether or not a girl likes him. Ah well, he is still young, after all. He'll come to understand a maiden's heart eventually.' Julius thought as he recovered a second later. "That's right, some might even say that she loves you. Do you perhaps feel the same way about her?" He quirked a brow._

_Little Jaune pressed a finger to his chin as he looked up slightly in thought. "Well, she is my best friend.. and I guess I do kind of like her." He then smiled fondly as he looked down to his lap, his mind flashing images of his adorable red haired best friend. "She is always so nice to everyone she talks to, lots of fun to play with at school.. and she is always there to help cheer me up whenever I'm sad.." Julius smirked as he recognized the look that was on his offspring's face._

_'Yup, he likes her!' His mind dinged as he stifled a chuckle, thinking that his son got his first future wife in the bag whether he realized it or not. He then left the topic at that as he would rather leave the fate of his son's wondrous future in his own hands. "Well there is no pressure there, son. I just thought I should ask." He uttered while maintaining his smirk and tapping the boy's shoulder. "Anyway, since you intend on becoming the 'Harem King of Remnant'. I'm expecting you to keep your word and give me and your Mothers a ton of grandchildren, you hear me?" He said humorously._

_Regaining his composure, Jaune flashed his Dad a smirk of his own as he nodded confidentally. "I will, Dad. I promise!"_

_"Good, and since you're making promises. I want you to make just one more for me."_

_"Um, okay.. What is it, Dad?" The boy asked._

_Julius took a deep breath before he proceeded to give the child a choice. "Whoever the ladies are that you do end up marrying in the future. You gotta promise me that you'll always love and cherish those ladies with all of your heart. Also, be sure that they do end up loving you back, because if there is one thing that we Arc men don't do, it's that we don't end up with women who aren't our soulmates. Can you promise me that, Jaune?"_

_Jaune didn't need to be told that as he already knew the way of all Arc men despite his young age. He scoffed as he once again gave his Father a confident nod. "Of course, Dad. I cross my heart that I'll always love my wives and treat them like Queens." He vowed as he supported his words with the mentioned gesture over the left side of his chest._

_"Now that's my boy!" The two then laughed together as the glad Father started to lightly ruffle the boy's hair. _

_Come a few seconds later, they were forced to cease their laughter when they heard the front door open and the familiar female voice of one of Jaune's Mothers was heard yelling for the both of them._

_"Jaune! Darling! Come help us get the groceries please! We're having tacos tonight~!" The woman sing-songed._

_Upon hearing that, a Jaune shaped cloud of dust was suddenly left over Julius' lap for a moment. When it had cleared, Jaune himself was nowhere to be seen. The revelation made Julius look side to side in bewilderment. "Where in the world did he-"_

_"Tacooooos!" Jaune could all of a sudden be heard yelling from outside._

_The Father then rolled his eyes with a small grin as he shook his head when hearing his boy. "I should've known.." He whispered in amusement to himself as he then stood up from the couch while emitting a groan before he went out to help his family bring in the contents of their shopping trip._

* * *

_Back to the present.._

Jaune had just finished playing the precious memory of him and his late Father in his head as he was currently doing up the tie of his Beacon Academy uniform in front of a full body mirror with a small smile on his lips.

'_I'll never forget the talk I had with Dad that day. It's a conversation that I will always remember and hold dear to my heart. Even though he is no longer with us.._' He displayed a frown as he turned his eyes to the right to look at the two framed photos that were standing atop of his dresser beside the mirror.

The photo on the left was of his little self in the middle of the rather large and happy Arc family when he was younger.. and his Father was still alive. It was back in the better days before his Father's untimely passing had occured a few years ago. Him and his sisters were just ten years old at the time, and to lose him so suddenly.. It hurt them for quite a long while, as it should. They did eventually recover and move on from his death, but not doing so by forgetting about him, of course. They couldn't forget about their awesome and one of a kind Father even if they wanted to. What was the cause of his death one may ask. Well, the answer to that was rather simple, as it was an unexpected fatal disease. Typical, right? He knows.

Now, as for the photo on the right.. well that'll be mentioned again in just a little bit.

'_I intend to keep the promises that I made to him._'

After he was successfully done fixing up his tie, Jaune moved to stand in front of the family photo before picking it up caringly and he looked down at his old man in it with his smile having returned. "I'll be a good man that you can always be proud of Pops.. I promise you that as of today." After saying that, he took a long minute to remember the fun memories he had with his Dad while gazing at the man himself adoringly. When the minute was up, he took a breath as he then put the photo back on the dresser.

"And you don't ever have to worry about me not wanting to be a good man.." He then shot a glance at the other photo with his smile changing into a grin. His right hand moving to gently caress the glass of the picture's frame for a few seconds. "because it's all thanks to them... that I want to be the best man I could possibly be.." With that last soft spoken comment, he pulled his hand back as he turned around to walk over to his bed to grab his book bag that rested on top of it before making his way to the door. Not wanting to waste another second as it was now about that time where he needed to get to class. Unless he wanted to face the consequences of being late, which he _really_ didn't.

In the other picture frame was a photo of Jaune.. however, just like in the other one, he wasn't alone in it. He was far from being alone as one can be as a matter of fact, as surrounding his smiling teen self and being as close to him as they can possibly get were twenty six females. Twenty five of them were girls around his age of seventeen and just one of them was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties and she was standing at the far right of the large group of youngsters. This particular photo was also one that he would often admire from time to time; hence the frame.

It was of him and his silly group of classmates who all had their own distinct quirks, personalities and interests posing for a class photo with their teacher standing along side them.

Now, he had never made this fact known to anyone as of yet, but to him.. this was a photo of him.. and his wives to be..

* * *

**Aaah shit, here we go again! XD For those who follow me and know how many stories I have done up until this point.. Yes, I know, I know. What the hell am I doing? I come back after a few weeks of being inactive and I write up yet another damn story to get in the way of my others ones. I'm sorryyy! But with this one, I just.. God, I couldn't help myself again. As for why I was gone for awhile, I'll be honest that I was going through some sudden bad cases of writer's block. It's baffling even to me as I thought I knew what I wanted to write for some of my other stories. But I would end up suddenly wanting to rewrite some details about the update chapters, which would ultimately lead me to becoming an indecisive mess and I would drive myself fucking nuts. It was really just a damn frustrating cycle for awhile. However, I think I'm beginning to get over it now and my visions are slowly becoming clear once more. So hopefully I'll be back on the writing grind soon enough. Oh, and thank you for your patience!**

**After I recently watched a rather.. *clears throat* "special" anime series, I just had to make this story and put my own twist on the silly idea that series had going for it. If you know what the "special" series that I'm talking about is judging by this prologue. XD Good on ya! I would reward you with a cookie.. but unfortunately, my fatass has gone on and ate them all. I apologize.**

**For those who followed my original version of 'The Stranded', you all would know that I always intended to do a nonsensical RWBY story where lemons were the main focus. You would also know that I tried to do just that with the story before I decided to take it seriously. **

**Speaking of taking stories seriously! DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT! do that for this one. XD Because I think I can promise you that you will be disappointed if you do. I mean, the title alone really should be enough to tell you of the ridiculousness that's about to ensue. Or who knows, I may surprise you with some of the ideas that I got in mind. But! the point is that this is just another silly large harem lemon story for me to have fun with and indulge myself in writing the beautiful art that is smut. So if stories like these don't interest you, or if they annoy you, you can turn back now and save your sanity. If you do decide to stay. Well great! I'm not gonna complain!**

**Okiedokie, I think I said all I needed to say on those topics. Now, it's about time that we got to the most important aspect of this story, and that is... ZEH HAREM!**

* * *

**The Harem!**

**The Classmates:**

**\- Ruby Rose**

**\- Weiss Schnee**

**\- Blake Belladonna**

**\- Yang Xiao Long**

**\- Nora Valkyrie**

**\- Pyrrha Nikos**

**\- Lie Rin ( Fem Ren )**

**\- Cinder Fall**

**\- Emerald Sustrai**

**\- Neo ( or Neo Politan for this story )**

**\- Coco Adel**

**\- Velvet Scarlatina**

**\- Penny Polendina**

**\- Ceil Soleil**

**\- Arslan Altan**

**\- Reese Chloris**

**\- Nebula Violette**

**\- Dew Gayl**

**\- Gwen Darcy**

**\- Octavia Ember**

**\- Melanie and Miltia Malachite**

**\- Ilia Amitola**

**\- May Zedong**

**\- Neon Katt**

**The Faculty:**

**\- Glynda Goodwitch ( Homeroom Teacher )**

**\- Winter Schnee ( Teacher's Assistant )**

**\- Raven Branwen ( Nurse )**

**\- Vernal ( Nurse's Assistant )**

**\- Willow Schnee ( Principal )**

**\- Sienna Khan ( Phys Ed. Teacher )**

**The Others?: ( Don't know what to call this category of ladies. XD )**

**\- Kali Belladonna**

**\- Summer Rose**

**\- Amber **

**\- Salem**

* * *

**And there you have it! Basically every female character in the show that I know of is in here. XD Again, don't try to make sense of this, cause you'll only stress yourself out. Just relax and have fun with it. Lol Now, I haven't been able to give Season 6 a watch yet, so I don't know if there are any new girls that have been introduced into the show. So I'm sorry if there are ones you like that aren't in the list. **

**Actually, I look back on it now and I heard of one new female character who was introduced in Season 6, and she's one of Jaune's sisters if I remember hearing correctly? I forget her name, but yeah, that's really all I know regarding new characters. **

**Alrighty, now I'm really done saying all I needed to say. So with that, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this prologue and look forward to what's to come for this story! I'll leave you all be now, thanks for reading and have a good weekend!**

**Follow and Favourite if you would be so kind! And please be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter! It is always greatly appreciated to know your guys' thoughts and opinions! Whether they be compliments or concerns.**

**Until next chapter ladies and gentlemen, deuces!**


	2. JNPR Assembles!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

**Chapter 1: JNPR Assembles!**

* * *

'_Harems.. __They're not exactly a foreign concept in the world of Remnant. In fact, they are actually quite common... and legal. Anyone could have a harem without having to worry about being frowned upon by society, and it's even possible for the persons that are apart of one to get married and have children if they really wanted to without having to face any consequences or needing to do anything complicated to make it happen. All it takes is the proper proposals and ceremonies and boom, a man could be married to as many women, or men if they're into it, no judgement here, as they want as long as it is what the others want. It's as simple as that.. I guess. There is no limit to how many people can be in a harem. Sounds damn nuts, I know. But that's how it is. Also, they are not exclusive to just men. A single woman could also have a harem of men, or women, if they all so desired to do so. No harm, no foul.. God, isn't Remnant just the best? It may be ridiculous when it comes to its laws, yeah. But it's still the best damn world ever._'

Jaune scoffed with a smile as these were the thoughts on his mind. He was walking along a sidewalk on the way to the train station that would take him to Beacon Academy. The school that he and many others are currently attending.

He was forced to abandon his thoughts upon hearing an energetic female voice call out from behind him. It's one of the many lovely voices that he is all too familiar with.

"Jauneyyyyy~!"

Jaune stopped in his tracks, humming curiously as he steadily turned around to see who was sing-songing one of his nicknames. When he did, he was immediately greeted with a pair of soft breasts being smothered in his face.

Jaune grunted as he nearly lost his balance and fell back on his butt when a girl with orange hair had pounced on him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while her arms held onto his head. Her hands pressing onto the back of his head to pull his face into her bosom.

"Gah, N-Nora!" Jaune exclaimed as he looked up to see the young Valkyrie displaying a toothy grin while looking down at him.

"Hi-Hi~" Nora greeted ever so chipperly with a hum when meeting his eye.

Calming down, Jaune sighed as he relaxed his startled heart before pulling his head away from her chest, needing to do so a bit forcefully due to her strong grip. Since she was a girl, obviously, Nora was wearing the female uniform of Beacon Academy.

"Seriously Nora, must you do this to me every morning?" Jaune inquired in slight exasperation.

While he enjoyed his face being embraced by a maiden's bust as much as the next guy, the way Nora would go about it can sometimes, and he'd never admit this to her for the sake of her feelings, be a tad bit of an annoyance. Just because everytime she did it, it would always catch him off guard and surprise him and nearly cause an accident. How he wasn't used to it at this point, even he had no idea.

"Well good morning to you too, grumpy wumpy." Nora huffed with an adorable pout of disappointment. "And yes, yes I do!" She answered him in a matter of fact tone. Hey, it's not her fault that Jaune gets her so riled up whenever she sees him!

'_Every time.._' Jaune internally sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Jaune." Suddenly, a new female voice was added to the mix. However, this particular female voice sounded more stoic compared to Nora's full of life voice.

Jaune turned his body slightly to see who was behind Nora and had greeted him. Nora herself looking over her shoulder to do the same. She smiled widely as she knew who it was, they both did actually.

Lie Rin, a very good friend of Jaune's and adoptive sister of Nora. Her complexion was pale white, she had long black hair that went down to her lower back and it was done up into a pony tail at her upper back. There was also a lock of magenta going down just a few inches at the left side of her head. She had cute pink eyes and a petite figure that had modest curves blessing it. She herself was wearing a girls Beacon Academy uniform. And in her left hand were the handles of two book bags.

"Oh hey, good morning, Rin." Jaune kindly greeted back as he flashed Rin a smile. A smile that definitely made the girl's heart flutter and a faint blush dust her cheeks.

"Hmph! How come Rin gets a proper greeting and I don't?" Nora asked in outrage, glaring at Jaune while puffing her cheeks.

Jaune's face deadpanned immediately upon hearing Nora's question as he looked back at her. "Hmm, I don't know. It could be because she doesn't try to give me a heart attack or a concussion every chance she gets." He stated plain and simply.

"Psssh! Oh, don't be so dramatic, Jaune. You know that I do what I do only because I love you!" Nora giggled as she grinned once more and... "Boop!"ed his nose.

"Mhm." Was all the blonde responded with as he quirked a brow. "Look, as much as I love you too, Nora. I would like to live long enough to see myself at old age, thank you very much."

"With me by your side and a ring on my finger, I hope~" The orangette smirked. In the background, Rin could be seen displaying a jealous pout upon hearing her comment.

"That all depends on the cards you play." Jaune smirked back as he used his left hand to tap on Nora's right thigh while wrapping his right arm around her waist. "Alright, let's get you down now. We're still on the clock here and I would rather we not face another one of Goodwitch's punishments for being late." He said as he waited for Nora's legs to let go of him.

"Aww, fiiine." Nora whined with an annoyed roll of her eyes, reluctantly unlocking her legs from Jaune's waist and, with his help, getting back down on her feet.

"Atta girl."

With things now settling down, Rin, in a collected manner, stepped up to come beside her sister. "Please warn me the next time you decide to have me hold onto your bag, Nora. I really don't appreciate how you just up and tossed it at me before running off." She complained calmly as she held Nora's own book bag out between them.

Nora chuckled flusteredly as she took her bag back. "Oh, right. Heheh.. s-sorry about that, Sis." She apologised sincerely, rubbing the back of her head with her toothy grin returning. However, instead of it being the excited one she had shown Jaune earlier, it was an anxious one this time around.

Rin sighed. "It's alright." She flashed the orangette a small smile. "All I'm asking is that you warn me next time."

"Will do." Nora acknowledged as she smiled back.

"Good. Now.." Taking her chance, Rin gave the faintest hint of a smirk as she came up to Jaune's right side. She wrapped her left arm around his right before leaning into him slightly, looking up at him when she was quick to get comfortable. "Shall we get going, my love?" She inquired as her smirk grew suddenly.

Jaune grinned as he was glad to comply with that suggestion. "Lead the way." And with that, they turned around and continued on with their travel towards the train station.

Seeing that she was being ditched, Nora gathered her bearings as seeing her sister get so daring stunned her for a bit, dashing to catch up with them and coming to Jaune's left side.

"H-Hey, don't leave me you two!" She cried as she attached herself onto Jaune's free arm when getting close enough to him.

"Then try to keep up." Rin teased as she flashed a content smile, sighing softly in delight as she leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. Not much people could get her to show much emotion. But Jaune's presence alone always seemed to do the trick for her. Well, a little bit at least.

"That's so mean.." The orangette whimpered.

Jaune's grin got bigger when processing that he currently had two beauties clinging onto him.. and he struggled not to grin even wider as he knew that these two weren't the only ones who adored him to no end.

* * *

Waiting for her friends at the slightly crowded platform where the train to the Academy was scheduled to stop at any minute now, Pyrrha looked down at her scroll to check the time for a moment before turning her head around to scan for Jaune and the other two girls, hoping to see them enter the station from somewhere. Unfortunately, she didn't. "Come on you three.. Where are you?" She whispered to herself, her right foot tapping on the ground nervously.

Come a few seconds later, she wasn't left to worry for much longer as she smiled when seeing the three now coming into the station. But her smile faded away into a concerned frown when she witnessed the two girls attached to her childhood friend's arms like glue.

"Yo, Mornin' Pyrrha!" Jaune greeted the redhead first as they approached her. He did try to give her a wave to go along with that greeting, but seeing as how Nora or Rin had no intention of letting go of his arms, he wasn't able to.

"Morning, Pyrrha!" Unlike Jaune though, Nora was able to greet the lone girl with a lively wave.

"Good morning." With kind intentions in mind, Rin greeted Pyrrha rather stoically as she nodded her head.

Regaining her composure, Pyrrha shook her head as she greeted the three with a sweet smile, placing her scroll into a side pouch on her bag. "Good morning you three. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it on time." She said as they stopped walking when coming a couple feet in front of her.

"Heh.. Sorry about that, Pyr. We ran into a bit of a..." Jaune shot a glance over at the unsuspecting Valkyrie. "distraction." He quirked his brows for a second as he cocked his head towards the orange haired girl, smirking when doing so. It was a motion that Nora ended up being oblivious to.

Stifling a giggle as she caught on to his meaning, Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I'm glad that you didn't let it hold you up for too long."

Then right on cue, they turned their heads to see the train approaching the station when the noises of the grinding rails hit their ears.

"Looks like we did get here in just the nick of time." Rin pointed out as they all watched the train come to a complete stop in front of them, the doors opening when it did.

When they opened, the teens, along with the crowd, entered the train. It's a good thing that they were one of the first few to enter the vehicle as they were able to get a small row of seats along one side of the train car.

"So, did you all get an email from Ms. Goodwitch regarding an announcement last night as well?" Pyrrha questioned her friends when they were sat down and comfortable, looking to her right at them curiously.

Jaune immediately looked at scarlet beauty in confusion as his eyes narrowed slightly. He was blatantly unaware that they were even sent an email in the first place. Then again, he has only himself to blame for that as he doesn't really check on it all that often. Just only every once in awhile.

"We did." Rin answered for both her and Nora.

"Yup!" Nora chimed in either way. "We've been guessing our butts off last night on what the announcement could be about. All she said was that she had an important announcement to make to the whole class and we all had to be in today if we wanted to know what it's about." She said in a rapid fire manner as she began to wonder while looking up with her left index finger coming to her chin. '_Oooh! I wonder if she planned up a party for us!_' She beamed at the thought. '_I knew Ms. Goodwitch had a fun side to her._' She was going to be thoroughly disappointed.

"She did make it sound imperative that we be in school today." Rin commented as she began to think on the possibilities.

"Yeah, she did." Pyrrha responded softly.

While the girls conversed with one another after pushing those thought to the back of their minds, Jaune took the chance to silently fish his scroll out of his pocket, taking it off sleep mode before going into the email application on it.

Then there it was. It was exactly as the girls had described it. It was a rather short email from their teacher saying that they _all_ had to be in class today, specific date and time typed up and all, as she did indeed have a vital annoucement to make to him and his classmates. '_This is kind of sudden. Is something going on? Did.. something happen?_' He internally questioned as he felt slightly bothered and unnerved by the email.

Taking a deep breath to ease his nerves, he clicked his scroll back into sleep mode before putting the device back into his pocket.

'_I hope nothing worrisome is going on.._'

Dah, they had nothing to worry about! Well, the girls didn't anyway..

* * *

**And there is the next chapter! I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed it! It's short I know, but I believe that this is the best way I can keep updates coming out at a faster pace. So I hope you won't mind it. They won't all be this short as I intend to vary the length's here and there depending on what I want to do with it. Now.. ONTO ZEH UPDATED HAREM!**

* * *

**The Harem!**

**The Classmates**

**\- Ruby Rose**

**\- Weiss Schnee**

**\- Blake Belladonna**

**\- Yang Xiao Long**

**\- Nora Valkyrie**

**\- Pyrrha Nikos**

**\- Lie Rin (Fem Ren)**

**\- Cinder Fall**

**\- Emerald Sustrai**

**\- Neo Politan**

**\- Coco Adel**

**\- Velvet Scarlatina**

**\- Penny Polendina**

**\- Ceil Soleil**

**\- Arslan Altan**

**\- Reese Chloris**

**\- Nebula Violette**

**\- Dew Gayl**

**\- Gwen Darcy**

**\- Octavia Ember**

**\- Melanie and Miltia Malachite**

**\- Ilia Amitola**

**\- May Zedong**

**\- Neon Katt**

**The Faculty**

**\- Glynda Goodwitch ( Homeroom Teacher )**

**\- Willow Schnee ( Principal )**

**\- Winter Schnee ( Principal's Assistant/Office Receptionist )**

**\- Raven Branwen ( Nurse )**

**\- Vernal ( Nurse Assistant/Protégé )**

**\- Sienna Khan ( Chemistry Teacher )**

**\- Sophitia Nikos ( Biology Teacher )**

**\- Kali Belladonna ( Home Economics Teacher )**

**\- Summer Rose ( Phys Ed. Teacher )**

**\- Amber ( Music Teacher )**

**\- Terra Cotta ( School Counselor )**

**Others**

**\- Salem**

* * *

**Hehe, alrighty. I like how things are organized with the older ladies in this one. XD Keeps it... less spread out if that makes any sense. Probably not. XD Anyways!**

**Thanks to ManuMetalMaster for the suggestion to make Summer the PE teacher. When you put it the way you did, it makes sense that she plays the role of a Teacher in that department. But as for Vernal and Raven.. I very much like the roles that I have them as now. But still, thank you very much for those suggestions! I greatly appreciate it. And! Also thank you very much for letting me know that Pyrrha's mother made an appearance! While I didn't watch the episode where she was shown as I still haven't had the chance to watch Season 6 yet. I did give into curiosity and looked up a clip of the scene where she comes in at. God... the damn feels of that scene nearly killed me. The heart break from season 3 and 4 just came back to kick me in the ass when I saw that damn.. beautiful statue.. Anyway, thanks to you, I am more than happy to put her in the story now that I know how she looks like and know a little bit of her personality. Indeed, she does have a rather cute design. And one more thanks for the name suggestions as well. Chose Sophitia as I do like the character from the SoulCalibur games for... *clears throat awkwardly* reasons.**

**Also, for those who are wondering why Saphron isn't in the harem yet.. Well, I'm a bit iffy on what I want to do with her for this story. I'm just not sure how I feel about mixing in the incest route between Jaune and his sisters. Yes, I know that I already have some incest stuff going on right now with some of the girls. XD But it's just a whole different can of worms when it comes to him and his sisters to me, okay? I need to think on that for a bit longer. I did add Terra though as I do have an idea for her. So at least I didn't completely let you down. Lol **

**Alrighty, that's all I have to say for now. Again, I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter! And thank you all very much for reading!**

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think on the chapter or the story so far! **

**Until next chapter ladies and gentlemen, deuces!**


	3. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

**Chapter 2: Close Call**

* * *

"What is taking those four so long? They are the only ones who aren't here. Honestly, I expected better of you, Jaune." Glynda Goodwitch, who wore a black suit jacket, a white dress shirt, a black pencil skirt and a pair of black stiletto heels, mumbled to herself as she gazed at her students from her desk, watching those who have made it to class on time converse amongst themselves or indulge in their own devices. The majority of her students were presently in class and seated at their desks. However, only four were still unaccounted for. And those four happened to be Jaune, Pyrrha, Rin and Nora. With only a few minutes left before the morning bell would ring, she strongly hoped that they read her email and took it _very_ seriously. Because once that morning bell goes off. Well, let's just say that upon arriving at the school entrance, they would be met with closed and tightly locked metal.

The desk set up for the students was rather typical; standing alone with slight distance between each other. There were five rows that each had five desks to them. However, in the back row, there was one desk in particular that was large enough to fit two people behind it. Though in reality, they were just two seperate desks pushed tightly together. The two people who occupied the slightly larger desk were none other than the lovely, but also mischievous, pair of twins, Melanie and Miltia Malachite. Because one knows how twins can be, especially these twins, as they do _everything _together.

Anyway, the seating arrangement went as follows!

In the front row, starting by the seat closest to the door and going towards the windows; there was Nebula Violette, Coco Adel, Jaune Arc, Cinder Fall and Ruby Rose.

In the second row; Dew Gayl, Velvet Scarlatina, Nora Valkyrie, Emerald Sustrai and Weiss Schnee.

The third row; Gwen Darcy, Arslan Altan, Pyrrha Nikos, Neo Politan and Blake Belladonna.

The fourth; Octavia Ember, Reese Chloris, Lie Rin, Ilia Amitola and Yang Xiao Long.

Then for the last row; Neon Katt, May Zedong, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, Ciel Soleil and Penny Polendina.

"You four better hurry up. I do not wish to explain things twice." Glynda whispered, almost hissing, as she eyed the column of empty desks. She then looked down at her watch concerningly, anxiously watching the seconds go by.

"Hmm, I wonder what's holding up JNPR. They usually aren't this late." Said Yang as she pointed a thumb over at the four empty desks, looking towards the three girls seated ahead of her, wondering about their thoughts on the matter.

Blake was the first one to speak up, her amber eyes dug deep into the novel that she had in her hands. "Not sure," She shrugged. "They hardly ever miss school, so I bet they'll be here eventually. Probably just got sidetracked somewhere along the way." She theorized.

"You really think so?" Yang inquired, a brow raised curiously as she rested her chin over her right palm.

"It happens.." Blake muttered as her face fought back the urge to blush, her mind recalling the times that she was almost late for school because she allowed herself to get distracted by a particular aisle at the supermarket.. She really couldn't help herself. Damn you tuna! Why must you be her greatest weakness?! She thought in distress, her feline ears deflating under her black bow while she maintained a calm exterior.

"Err.. I guess.." Yang replied, not sure on how to feel about the blackette's assumption as she shot her lilac eyes over to Jaune's desk.

"Well whatever is going on with them, Jaune better pick up the pace and get here soon." Weiss chimed in with a pout, sounding impatient as she stared at the young Arc's desk with a glare. '_If my future husband insists on getting tardy. Then like hell I'll forgive him!_' She huffed internally.

While Weiss and Yang stared at the empty desks, the innocent young Rose of the group was busy looking out for Jaune and those who were with him from the window. Their classroom thankfully had a good view of the school's entrance. "Come on you guys.." She shot a glance over to the front of the class, her sights landing on the clock that was hanging over the dry erase board. The long hand was a couple minutes away from hitting the six number, the small hand someways past the eight. "You don't got much time left.." She murmured nervously. She could just feel that their friends were on the way. But now, she just prayed to Oum that they'd make it before they would have no choice but to be marked as absent for today.. and get a good scolding and punishment from their teacher. She shivered in fear upon thinking about the latter.

After a minute had passed, leaving just a minute left, Ruby's expression brightened when the four subjects of their concern finally came into view.

They were travelling with haste along the lengthy concrete pathway, which was surrounded by trees, that led up to the school, moving as if their lives depended on it. "Oh look, there they are!" She announced with high spirits, waving for her two friends and older half sister to look out the window, to which they did right away. Except for Blake as she simply gave the window a side glimpse.

"Told you." Smirked the faunus, looking back to her book.

Glynda caught wind of this as she gazed out the window as well, giving off a sigh of relief when she noticed JNPR along with them. "Oh thank Oum.." She whispered under her breath, bringing a hand to her calming chest.

* * *

"Come on, you guys! We got less than a minute before the gates close. Push it!" Nora shouted urgently as she sprinted up ahead of Jaune, Pyrrha and Rin, putting all the strength she had into her legs.

"Crap! Out of all the mornings that damn operator needed to stop to use the bathroom! Why did it have to be today!?" Jaune complained as he ran alongside Pyrrha and Rin. They would've already been at the academy ten minutes ago, but having a sudden case of bad luck, the lone train car operator just had to have too much coffee this morning as they stopped at the station before theirs so he can take a leak. A long one at that. Professionalism at its finest, ladies and gentlemen..

"Don't fret, my love. The situation could be much worst if you think about it." Rin said calmly between her panting, attempting to de-stress Jaune the best she can.

"She's right!" Pyrrha chirped. "The operator could've taken much longer to finish with the bathroom. If that happened, we wouldn't have been able to make it to school at all." She tiredly smiled at the blonde when he turned to face her.

"Yeah!" Nora concurred from up ahead, making the three who were falling behind look to her now. "Besides, we're getting a pretty good morning workout in, don't ya think?!" She chuckled as she gazed slightly over her shoulder at them.

"If we did some stretches beforehand, I would've been compelled to agree with you, Nora!" Jaune replied before shaking his head and emitting a frustrated groan. "Whatever. I shouldn't be crying over what's already been done. Let's just pick up the pace and get to class!" Ordered Jaune as he started to really put his back into the sprint, moving up ahead of Pyrrha and Rin to run alongside Nora a few moments later.

"Right!" The girls responded.

Pyrrha and Rin weren't left behind for too long as their own motivation, and panic, reached an all time high, aiding them in keeping up with the young Arc and Valkyrie.

Then with a few seconds to spare, they made it passed the gates. But that didn't mean they ceased their run as they continued on until making it to their classroom.

* * *

"And there's my cue to take roll call." Glynda scoffed as she watched Jaune and co. enter the building right when the morning bell rang, standing up from her desk with the class attendance book in hand. '_Now here's to hoping we time this right._' She thought as she walked up to stand in front of her chattering students, clearing her throat to gather their attention as she stood before a podium. "All right, settle down everyone. You've all heard the morning bell. So let's quiet down and proceed with the morning roll call, please and thank you." The woman uttered with a calm, yet authoritative, voice, speaking loud enough for the whole class to hear. After she spoke, she placed the attendance book down on the podium before opening it up to the page that was dated for today. Now, she had no clue how the other instructors did theirs. But Glynda had her own student roster done up in alphabetical order, based on the first names of her students.

Upon hearing her announcement, most of the present girls groaned and sighed in displeasure, reluctantly complying with the teacher's demand. However, there were some that complied without expressing any complaints. Heck, they were even some girls who were excited to get into today's lessons. Take Weiss for example as she was already prepped with a pen in hand and her notebook opened up to a clean page, eager to receive her daily dose of noteworthy information on any subject.

"You all know the drill. Once your name has been called, raise your hand and announce your presence. Okay, first off.." Before Glynda proceeded to the roll call, she briefly set her sights on the first person listed on the attendance sheet, taking out the purple pen she had balancing on her right ear. "Arslan Altan?" With each name she'd call, she would look out for the hand of the aforementioned student and mark them down as present. Sure, she knew all of her students well enough to memorize their identities. So doing roll call was pretty much a no brainer at this point. But within Beacon Academy's walls, roll calls were an important procedure. As is the case with any other school she imagined. So being the disciplined and organized instructor that she is, Glynda proudly thought of herself with a push of her glasses, she was quite the stickler for such things.

"Here." Arslan responded, yawning softly into the hand she raised just as she was putting it down.

"Blake Belladonna?"

"Present." Blake responded blankly, raising one hand while the other held up her book. Her eyes still swiftly scanning the pages.

"Oh, Blake.." Glynda sighed with a shake and slump of her head. "That's not the kind of book you're supposed to have out right now. So please, put that away and take out the ones necessary for this class." She ordered sternly, shooting the cat faunus a warning glare before getting back to the task at hand.

Blake didn't reply as she simply rolled her eyes and did as she was told, putting her novel back into her bag before taking out her notebook and pen.

"Now where was I..? Ciel Soleil?"

"Present, ma'am." Ciel responded with her usual professional, almost monotone, voice, sitting up with a proper posture and a hand raised high.

Before moving on, Glynda nodded at the teen as if to say "at ease, soldier."

Ciel mirrored the motion while lowering her arm.

"Cinder Fall?"

"Here." Cinder responded boredly, raising a hand slightly for only a second before lowering it. She leaned back against her chair with her arms crossed under her breast, tapping her right black polished fingers onto her left elbow impatiently.

"Coco Adel?"

"Here." The fashionista responded nonchalantly whilst in the middle of filing her nails, doing so with excellent precision. She blew on her nails as she took a moment to closely examine her work so far, and she was impressed with herself as she displayed a confident smirk upon coming to a solid conclusion. '_Ah~ __Perfect._' She waved her fingers before putting away her file.

"Dew Gayl?"

"Huh? What?" When hearing her name, Dew perked up quickly and looked towards Glynda with a startled expression, having been distracted with the drawing she was doing on her sketchbook. It took her a second to realize what was going on. "O-Oh, here!" She finally responded appropriately with a short lived wave, sounding embarassed due to her initial tardiness.

"Put it away, Dew." Glynda demanded as she went on to name the next student after marking Dew present.

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Dew said as she got to doing just that, not about to argue with the woman. '_Dang it.. And I was almost finished with it too. Guess it'll have to wait till lunch._' The greenette whined in her mind, putting her sketchpad and pencil away while pouting to herself before taking her notebook out.

"Emerald Sustrai?"

"Here." Sharing a mood similar to Cinder's, Emerald raised a hand lazily while leaning her head sideways against her opposite fist, her elbow planted on the desk. After lowering her hand and in a wave motion, she repeatedly tapped her fingers lightly over her desk.

"Gwen Darcy?"

"Here, ma'am." Gwen responded, being one of the few who were patient and ready to commence with today's lessons.

"Ilia Amitola?"

"Here." Ilia replied. While she was ready to get to the learning as well, she wasn't all that enthused about it as she kept tapping the clicker end of her pen against her notebook.

Glynda smirked as the next person on the list was none other than her lone male student, going silent for a few seconds as that's when they heard the multiple pairs of footsteps rapidly approaching the classroom. The woman quirked a brow as she steered her sights over to the door, the younger females before her doing the same.

'_Right on time.._' Glynda thought before she proceeded to call out the next name, looking back to the book on the podium. "Jaune Arc?" She uttered louder than usual, wanting her fellow blonde to hear her voice.

As soon as she said his name, that's when Jaune flung the door wide open and made his attendance known, sounding out of breath. "I'm here! I'm here!" The sole boy panted as he stood heaving by the door, NPR standing right behind them. As they entered the large but mostly crowded room, it was hardly difficult for everyone to notice their exhaustion. Since Rin was the last one to enter, she shut the door behind them.

"Damn, looks like you guys had a fun morning." Nebula teased with a cheeky grin when seeing the current state of JNPR.

"Oh, we had a... a blast all right.." Jaune tiredly said as he walked by Nebula, flashing her a weak smile. "Y'all really missed out.." He joked.

"Ooh, I'm sure we did." Nebula remarked, not taking his words to heart in the slightest.

"Apologies for the late arrival, Miss Goodwitch." Pyrrha spoke as she took a moment to explain the situation to their instructor before going to her desk. Meanwhile, Jaune, Nora and Rin went to take their seats. The blonde boy groaned in relief the instant he planted his rear on his chair, smiling contently when the inevitable relaxation hit him. "Our train suffered an... issue this morning that caused us a bit of a delay."

"It is quite all right, Pyrrha." Glynda brushed off the redhead's worries calmly, waving a hand dismissively as her other hand marked down Jaune. "I'm sure that you four have a sensible reason for being _slightly_ late. Honestly, I'm just glad that you made it in at all today and before I called your names. So I will overlook this incident for today. You're excused." Knowing Pyrrha well enough to know that she'd never lie, she was confident in her assumption and didn't doubt her explanation.

Pyrrha expressed relief as she took that as her cue to take her seat, but not before bowing gratefully to Glynda and saying. "Thank you for your understanding." Then she left for her desk.

"You're welcome." Glynda nodded, waiting patiently till the young Nikos sat down before continuing with the roll call. "Let's get back to business, ladies and gentleman. Next is... Lie Rin?"

"Here, ma'am." The blackette replied as her breath steadied.

Since their names have already been called, Cinder took it upon herself to engage in quiet conversation with Jaune. "So Jaune, do elaborate and tell us. What exactly happened that made you all nearly miss the gate?" The amber-eyed girl asked as she looked to Jaune with an inquisitive stare.

Jaune groaned in annoyance as just thinking back on that time pissed him off a great deal. But nevertheless, he powered through and gave the beauty an answer, one that was brief and saved her from the gross details. "Well Cinder, let's just say that like a damn idiot, the operator of our train had a bit too much to drink this morning." He grimaced.

While it wasn't too much of an elaborate response, that information was enough to paint Cinder a clear picture of what went down. And she was perfectly fine with that as she quickly wished not to hear anymore. "Ah, I see.." She muttered in disgust.

Butting into the conversation as she couldn't help but overhear them, Coco chimed in as she rolled her eyes under her aviator sunglasses and captured their attention. Yup, she wears sunglasses indoors. And since they all knew her so well, none of her classmates were baffled or surprised by it. "Now, you see, that's why you should never take public transportation, Jaune. I mean come on, not only are they... unsanitary. But they can also be very unreliable at times."

Jaune sighed at Coco's words, slouching briefly before turning to her. "While I admit that you do make some good points there, Coco. In case you have forgotten, not all of us are as wealthy as you are. So we don't exactly all have limos waiting to drive us wherever and whenever we want." He said with soft exasperation.

"All right, all right. You make a good point yourself." Coco replied, raising her hands by her shoulders in surrender.

"You know, Jaune. If you are ever in need of an easy ride to school. I don't mind taking a detour and picking you up along the way. All you gotta do is give me a call." Cinder, being the "generous" and rich individual she was as well, offered. If only Jaune knew of her true intentions as she, for a flash second, licked her lips with anticipation while subtly eyeing the young Arc up and down. '_I'm sure there are a lot of things we can do to keep ourselves occupied during the ride.'_ She inwardly smirked as her lewd imagination began to work its magic.

"Heh.. I'll keep that in mind, Cind. Thanks. But I don't know if I wanna cause you the trouble." Jaune responded, shrugging with uncertainty about Cinder's proposal as he rubbed at his head.

"Oh, but I insist, Jaune. It won't be of any trouble, I assure you." Cinder giggled softly as she shook her head, nonchalantly dismissing Jaune's words. "We'll always have time on our side anyway. With Watts behind the wheel, picking you up and making it to school will hardly be a lengthy drive. So you needn't worry about a thing, my sweet." She winked at the young Arc, hoping that she had managed to convince him to accept her kind offer.

Even more so now, Jaune considered taking up the tempting offer. However, he can't in good conscience do so without proposing a certain catch. One that was absolutely necessary to him. "Well, when you put it like that.." Jaune smiled as he emitted a defeated sigh. "Fine, I guess I can accept a ride tomorrow if you're so insistent." He chuckled.

Before Cinder could express even the slightest bit of elation, Jaune was not finished there.

"But I do have one request though. If you don't mind me making one." He said while raising an index finger.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Cinder asked.

Since she was willing to listen, Jaune ever so silently cleared his throat before revealing his single request. "I really don't wanna leave them hanging so... I was kinda hoping that you'd also give Pyrrha, Nora and Rin a ride too."

Upon hearing out Jaune's request, Cinder's joyous mood was fast to dissipate. She tried her damnedest not to show it, but she was less than thrilled to know that she wouldn't get to have any alone time with him. So, with great restraint, she calmly questioned. "Is that truly all you want, my sweet?"

"Eeyup." Jaune affirmed with a few nods, quite sure of his simple response. Ever since their days back in middle school, the foursome that is JNPR have always travelled to school together in one way or another. It was sort of like a daily tradition for them. When it came to school days that is. And if anyone were to ask them about it. No, not one of them would want that tradition to come to an end. Nor would they wanna break it, the girls especially.

Cinder was still apprehensive about accepting his "condition." However, in the end, she just didn't have it in her to say no to her thoughtful sweetheart. So, feeling as if she didn't have any other choice, she ultimately just went with the flow of things. "All right, I suppose picking up a few more passengers wouldn't hurt." She said whilst managing to crack a tiny smile. Oh poor Cindy, if only she could say the same thing to her hopes.

Jaune grinned at her reply, his expression nearly beaming as relief hit him with a surprising bit of force. "Awesome!" He spoke with an excited whisper. "Okay, as you already know, we do live pretty close to each other. So if your driver is as good as you say he is, picking us all up should be a piece of cake for him."

"Oh, I don't doubt that it will be." Cinder chuckled, standing by her earlier statement regarding her personal butler's "racing" talents.

Little did the conversing pair know, their instructor was listening in on their discussion intently while managing to keep on with the roll call, nearly finishing it up. Her lips were curved into a peculiar smirk due to the thought she presently had on her mind.

'_Just you wait, Jaune. Should you choose to accept what I have to announce. You won't have to worry about being late for classes again.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Heyo again, getting back to yet another story that I've haven't updated in awhile. Yeah, I'm so sorry 'bout that. I said plenty of times the reasons as to why I take long to update pretty much any of my fics nowadays. So I ain't gonna do it again. All I'll say is that I'm a very busy and tired dude. XD

Now, the harem hasn't changed as I still need to get into Volume 6 and 7 to see other ladies that have been introduced. I'm falling way behind I know. But I'll be honest, I'm one of the people who lost interest in the show after season 5. I imagine I'll get to it eventually, but there's just so much other stuff I'm watching currently. XD Lord, help me.

Okay, I don't got much else to say really. But once again, I apologize for the long wait. You may carry on with your day or night! I also want to apologize for the lack of promised lemons, but don't worry. They'll be here soon! :) I hope.

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys so far!**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
